A Surprise at the Foundation Day (One-Shot)
by Flowing Tree
Summary: Spoiler for The Uncrowned Emperor. #AlternateUniverse #AlternateHistory. During the Foundation Day of the Federated States of The East Indies also known as Ophir (Alternate History Philippines, Singapore, Malaysia, East Indies, Australia and New Zealand.), two promising candidates gets an unexpected surprise, becoming a Brave Saints of Heaven Faction.


Christopher Reyes, a unit leader of 1st Special Forces Unit of Heaven Faction – Federal States of the East Indies, took time to see one of his superior officers, a feminine-looking white haired male teen that could be mistaken as a girl, talking to the blonde teen wearing a different uniform composed of black polo shirt, a half-zipped white combat jacket bearing insignia of their faction on the back, a gray snow camo pants and lastly, a combat rubber shoes.

The two of them were talking about things, generally.

"Good to see you again, my lord. What brings you here in my visit of your commando unit based in the Ophir where you are supposed to be at the Kuoh Academy, Japan for observing Issei-kun?" the white-haired archangel bearing electric blue eyes because of his well-known traits, asked their leader with a smile and hint of joking tone.

All eyes from the Special Forces Unit landed on the laughing White King about small joke not much to the surprise of faction who was militarized and heavily up gunned since the 1500s.

The blonde bearing the smile, replied. "Well, I just wanted to visit this country again because today is their [Foundation Day]."

"That's what I am here for too."

Both of them laughed while the Ophirians composed of various races such as Filipinos, Malays, Indonosians, etc, smiled at the sight of their superiors being warm and all.

 _Oh, that's right. I have to visit Tatay and Nanay today in Cebu_. Christopher Reyes, a 14 year old black haired teen, thought with smile.

A single clap caught the attention of the Special Forces Unit operatives residing at the one of one of the most heavily fortified forts within Asia Region belonging to Heaven Faction, Fort Liberation, FSEI.

"Attention everyone, I am giving you guys a day off now because today is your country's [Foundation Day]." the white haired archangel announced with a smile that some earned blush from females due to his gentle smile. What made it more note-worthy was his blue angel halo and his 12 pairs of wings made up of blue light shined brightly, not enough to blind everyone present while cleaning hearts and minds of those who got exposed to it, so much true to the higher ranking angel's reputation.

"Do not worry about this, your friends from the European and other branches will guard one of our prized possessions except Christopher Reyes and Theresa Greaves, who are to be staying temporarily because I have something to say "

Like what the archangel said, a teleportation circle bearing the seal of Heaven Faction appear and what exited from it were 20 Divisions of [Neo Templar Knights] and [Special Forces Unit of Heaven Faction] replacing the Ophirian Division during the duration of [Foundation Day].

This made every single each Ophirian smile.

"All right everyone, have fun!" the blonde standing beside the archangel, said.

With that, everyone minus the non-Ophirians remained.

The archangel approached the two, which in their life-story are childhood friends, with a smile. "Hello Christopher and Theresa."

"Hello." the two of them greeted back.

"How are your studies in your school life and things in your beloved country doing? "he asked them with same smile.

"We are doing well, kuya(1). Our country is great as usual because the President and Prime Minister done well for their role as public servants." Both of them replied in unison.

The archangel smiled. "Good because that makes our lord's worries lessen." He pointed his thumb at the chuckling blonde male.

Both of the teens smiled but what surprised them next was their white haired superior's offer who was smiling as he held out two cards. They recognized it.

"With your character, abilities and piety, are you ready to be part of my [Brave Saints]? This role can be assigned to someone who I can trust and knowing you two well, you both are qualified for it. What can you say?"

"We accept, Phanuel-sama." they both humbly replied.

The archangel smiled." Now with our lord's blessing and your permission to join as my beloved [Brave Saints], please kneel down so that I can perform the procedure."

The two did so and close their eyes while in the background, the blonde Heaven Faction Leader smiled at the sight of one of his archangels getting his first [Brave Saints] except the [Queen] of his suite

"I, Phanuel, the King of Ophanim,..."

On that day, two new [Brave Saints], a [Joker] and a [Ace] belonging to the archangel's suite, were born as their angel wings and halo appear on them after the ritual finished.

* * *

Explanation

(1)In Filipino language, Kuya means "big brother".


End file.
